Apocalypse Deathbike
|manufacturer = Western Motorcycle Company |price = $1,269,000 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = Gargoyle Future Shock Deathbike Nightmare Deathbike |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Bike |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = deathbike |handlingname = DEATHBIKE |textlabelname = DEATHBIKE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = chopper_1 deathbike (submix) |exhaustacceleration = chopper_1 deathbike (submix) |idle = chopper_1 deathbike (submix) |deceleration = chopper_1 deathbike (submix) |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Apocalypse Deathbike is a custom motorcycle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is essentially a Gargoyle with various modifications on it. It features a single headlight offset to the left and having protective frames on it, identical to from the TV Series . The bike also features a shorter rear fender and both wheels sport a tire chain. Additional modifications include two bolted-on stripes around the fuel tank. While identical to its Nightmare variant, it has a worn bodywork with a rusted engine and primary drive cover. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Deathbike is similar to the Gargoyle in terms of handling, but has possibly the highest top speed of all land vehicles at a recorded 150 mph. The upgrades makes it an excellent choice for hits & runs. Like its base model, it is powered by a V-Twin engine. Its engine sound is the same as that used choppers and cruisers, such as the Police Bike and Bagger. Players should be careful when the blades are equipped, since that, when taking a turn, any curbs or bumps in the way can hit the blades and may cause the rider to crash, as well as making the vehicle nearly as wide as the Chimera. Additionally, players need to be extra careful when driving this bike around Arena War events such as Carnage and Wreck It; if they fall off the bike as a result of an awkward landing or being caught in an explosion, it will count as the player being wasted. In addition, if the tires become punctured, its turning radius will be greatly affected, making it difficult to steer. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with "Jump" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor The Deathbike is able to take a single explosive without being destroyed. However, the rider is still vulnerable to gunfire. The Heavy Armor upgrade partially reduces this issue, as a riot shield is mounted over the rear fender, acting as a rear defense when escaping from a pursuing vehicle with front machine guns. ;Weaponry *The Deathbike can be modified to have two gatling guns on the sides. It behaves similarly to other gatling guns such as the stock ones from the Weaponized Tampa. *The bike can also be installed with saw blades. These blades deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the blades can instantly kill them and pop tires. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Apocalypse Deathbike can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseDeathbike.png|Modified example of the Apocalypse Deathbike on the Arena War website. Deathbike-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Deathbike on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Deathbike-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Deathbike on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Deathbike-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Deathbike in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Gargoyle at an Arena Workshop, for $1,269,000. **The vehicle comes with the "Half Baked" Livery and Body Spikes as standard upon conversion. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Like its base model, the Apocalypse Deathbike suffers from a glitch in which a larger rim on the rear wheel can etch into the ground when performing a wheelie, giving the bike a constant and tremendous speed boost. See Also *Gargoyle - Base model. *Future Shock Deathbike *Nightmare Deathbike *Rat Bike - Another beater motorcycle manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company